


This Summer

by DisneysFavoriteGleek



Category: High School Musical (Movies), High School Musical 2
Genre: Anal Sex, Banter, Bottom Ryan, Drama, Drama & Romance, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gay Male Character, Gay Panic, Gay Sex, High School Musical References, M/M, Mild Smut, Non-Graphic Smut, Secret Relationship, Semi-Public Sex, Teen Romance, Underage Drinking, eventual angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:41:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28267806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisneysFavoriteGleek/pseuds/DisneysFavoriteGleek
Summary: Chad and Ryan have been sneaking around for a while. What happens when Chad starts working at Lava Springs and drama erupts? Language warning, Sexual content warning, and eventual Homophobia.
Relationships: Chad Danforth/Ryan Evans, Chad Danforth/Taylor McKessie, Troy Bolton/Gabriella Montez, Troy Bolton/Sharpay Evans, Zeke Baylor/Sharpay Evans
Comments: 7
Kudos: 54





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story I’m publishing so chill on me. idk why it’s not in paragraphs-

It was the last day of school, the hallways were empty. There were two mischievous boys fooling around in the chemistry classroom “Fuck.” Chad’s eyes rolled back and he threw his head back. Ryan was in his post-orgasm high. He was leaning on the door laughing. “Finally. It took you forever.” He teased. Chad threw a towel at Ryan’s face and grabbed his own. They cleaned themselves up. Chad was walking to get his shirt but Ryan grabbed his hand and pulled him closer. He grabbed Chad’s chin and pulled it closer. His lips just barely grazed Chad’s. He laughed at him again and playfully pushed him to go get his shirt. Chad squinted his eyes at him, with a smirk on his face craving more. Ryan put on his boxers and went looking for his pants. They weren’t going to see each other for 2 months because it was summer break so the second they had time alone all clothes were stripped off. There were articles of clothing all over the floor. He zipped up his pants and looked over at Chad. Chad looked back up at him and winked. “Enjoying the view Evans?” He mocked him. The atmosphere was tense. They never broke eye contact. They finished getting dressed. “Who’s walking out first?” Chad said, pulling his graphic tee over his curly hair. Without saying a word Ryan checked to see if anyone was coming and ran out. Well what he thought was running but he was slowly limping. Chad just watched him stumble and laughed. Ryan “ran” to the theater where Sharpay was sitting with Ms. Darbus. “You’re late.” She complained. She saw Ryan was limping and squinted to see if her eyes were fooling her. “Again? Really?” She groaned. “Is it that obvious?” Ryan asked his sister. “Well considering your shirt is inside out and your hair is a mess I think it is.” She pointed at it. Ryan looked down and saw his shirt was indeed inside out. He went backstage and fixed his shirt. He looked in the mirror and realized his hat was missing. He slowly walked back to the chemistry classroom. “There it is.” He whispered under his breath. Suddenly all he could see was black and something was over his head. He tried his best to scream but he just wasn’t loud enough. The darkness was removed from his head. He opened his eyes and saw the tall brown skinned boy laughing hysterically. Ryan was not amused. He sat there with a straight face, Chad still laughing. “I’m going to kill you.” Ryan said. Chad still laughing until he realized Ryan’s face was still straight. He quickly stoped laughing. Ryan saw Chad smile and melted. He finally gave in and smiled. He rolled his eyes and pushed him away and started walking. “Bye Evans!” Chad yelled. Ryan stuck up his middle finger at Chad. Sharpay was at the door watching them flirt. She was happy for Ryan. He came out to her when he was 14 but he’s never had a boyfriend. “Chad go home!” Sharpay yelled back. She handed Ryan his backpack and walked out the door. “Hurry up we have to get packed for Lava Springs.” She shouted before she walked out. She sat down in the car and started playing Aly and Aj while waiting on Ryan. She heard her phone buzz. The tiny picture on her phone showed her father. She groaned and flipped her phone open. “Kitten can you guys hurry up and get home? We have to be there soon.” Vance rushed his children. “I know, I’m waiting on your son.” She hung up the phone. She walked back in the building to see Chad picking him up and Ryan fighting for him to put him down. “Okay we get it you’re in love.” They froze in their tracks. Chad slowly lowered Ryan back down to the ground. “I’ll text you later” Ryan messed with his hair then ran out with Sharpay. “About time. I keep being stuck after school because you’re too busy getting railed in some random classroom.” She continued to complain. “If you’d give Zeke a chance maybe you would be the one getting railed in a random classroom.” He said while buckling his seatbelt. Sharpay glared at him and drove off. “Troy and Gabi are having issues though so you might have a chance.” Ryan told his sister. Troy and Gabriella have been arguing at lunch for the past few weeks. For the rest of the group, it’s like watching their parents fight on the verge of separating. “I don’t understand what your problem is with Zeke. What did he ever do to you?” Ryan asked her. “Zeke is sweet he’s just so... so...” She couldn’t seem to find the words to describe him. “He’s just too easy.” Hoping Ryan knew what she meant. “I’d rather a challenge.” Ryan understood her and nodded. “At least give him a chance.” Ryan pleaded for Zeke. “I guess...” She said, pulling up at the gate. The guards saw the pink car and instantly opened it. “He’s probably the sweetest person I’ve ever met but he’s just such a simp.” Sharpay continued. “I still think you should give him a shot.” Ryan replied to her and opened the door to the large home. They walked in together and Vance and Derby were together waiting on the couch. “We’re going to be late!” Vance shouted after them while they ran up the stairs. Sharpay always packed some lacy underwear in hopes she would meet some fine grandsons at Lava Springs. Hopefully this year was her year. Ryan packed a separate suitcase just for his summer hats. “Also remember we are only staying for 4 weeks Kitten!” Derby told her daughter. Sharpay tended to overpack. They were packed in an hour. “And now we’re late..”Vance groaned. “We’re coming!” Ryan and Sharpay simultaneously yelled. They arrived at Lava Springs at 4:00. Vance and Derby greeted Fulton and went up to their suite. “Good evening Fulton!” Ryan said. “Fulton did you get my email about the staffing matter?” She asked him with a slight smile on her face. “Done with discretion.” He replied with a smirk. “What staffing matter?” Ryan asked. “You’ll see soon.” She had a bright smile on her face. As if on cue Troy and Chad came walking through, the rest of the basketball team following behind him.


	2. Just Friends

“What the fuck...” Sharpay whispered when she saw the rest of them walk in behind him. Everybody saw them and smiled and waved. She furrowed her brows in confusion and walked inside the building. She opened the door to the front office and sat down. She didn’t say a word and just stared into his soul. He finally got uncomfortable and cleared his throat. 

“Can I help you Ms. Evans?” He asked. “Thomas would you like to explain what the entire East High student body is doing at the entrance?” She asked with her arms crossed. “Well you said to hire Troy Bolton at whatever it takes, that is what it takes.” He responded. She walked out of the office irritated. She didn’t really have problems with them anymore but she was less worried about drama and more worried about her summer talent show. 

Her and Ryan had been winning the competition since they first learned to walk. If the Wildcats were here that meant actual competition. She had to take away their secret weapon... Troy. She constructed a plan to steal Troy away from them for the talent show. Ryan was outside hanging out with them. 

When Ryan saw Chad he went in for a hug but Chad started to panic and he pulled him in for a bro hug. You could tell it hurt Ryan “I guess I’ll bring you guys to Fulton.” He said. He guided the teenagers to the office. “Fulton these are your employees for the summer. Take good care of them.” He said, looking back at Chad with a slight frown. Chad felt terrible but he just wasn’t ready yet. 

The only people who knew about Chad and Ryan were Troy and Sharpay since they were the closest to the two. Whenever anything was brought up about Ryan and Chad’s sexualities Troy and Sharpay desperately tried to change the subject. Ryan walked out of the room to go find Sharpay. Chad watched him walk out. Fulton walked them down to the kitchen where they were given their jobs. 

Troy, trying to save his relationship with Gabriella invited her to go out on the golf course. 5 hours had elapsed and it was now 8:15. They were going to be working the night shift. Ryan decided to be mischievous. He picked up the phone in the suite and ordered champagne room service, but he asked for the boy with the afro to bring it up. 

They knew it was Ryan calling but if an Evans asks for something, no is not an option. They called Chad and told him he had a special room service call. Chad expected a random old lady who saw him around the pool, but he knew it had to be Ryan.


	3. Champagne

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is extra long because it’s been 2 days.

Chad grabbed the bottle of champagne and walked to the elevator. What could Ryan possibly want? The door opened and he walked to suite 2A. He knocked lightly on the door. Ryan opened it. He invited him to come sit down on the bed. “So we just weren’t going to talk about earlier if I didn’t summon you?” Ryan asked, pouring some champagne into the glass. Chad sat down and scratched his head. Ryan handed him the glass of champagne and poured his own. 

“I don’t know.” Chad said. “That’s my honest answer. I have no clue.” He said while taking a sip of his champagne. “I panicked.” Chad said, chugging down the rest of his drink and pouring some more into his cup. “What’s so wrong with people knowing?” Ryan asked, finishing the cup. “It’s easier for you Ry. Your closet is basically glass.” Chad said, laughing. “It’s a miracle some people still don’t know.” He took another sip. “I know, you’re more of a jock and people wouldn’t take you seriously and colleges, I get it.” Ryan rambled. “But why would you let your sexuality define you?” Ryan groaned. “I don’t want it to but I know it will.” Chad complained. 

Ryan had a few drinks prior to calling Chad and was already a bit tipsy. “I get it.” Ryan reassured him. He hugged Chad and laid his head down on his chest. Pushing both him and Chad down on the bed. Ryan looked deep into Chad’s eyes and lightly pressed his lips against Chad’s and slowly pulled away. He went back for more, more sloppily. Circling his tongue around Chad’s mouth. He flipped and laid down on top of Chad. Sucking and kissing all over his neck. He felt Chad start to harden and decided to tease a bit. 

“You sir, have to get back to work.” Ryan laughed and pat him on the chest. “Are you serious?” Chad wasn’t happy. He stood up and looked back at Ryan. “You’re evil, you know that?” He said, pointing at the blonde haired boy. “You gave me alcohol and teased me like crazy. Now I’m hard and I’m going to be drunk at work.” Chad said. Ryan was crying of laughter. “Also those hickeys are going to start to show.” Ryan yelled as Chad closed the door. 

The next day Chad showed up with a scarf, trying to hide the evidence. Troy walked up to Chad. “Unique style choice. Scarves in the summer?” He asked. Chad ignored him and continued to wash the dishes. “Leave him alone.” Gabriella said, hitting him with a washcloth and clocking back in. 

Sharpay had been spending her day at the spa getting massages, facials, etc. Ryan didn’t have much to do. Playing golf didn’t make much sense since he wasn’t really that good at it, swimming got boring at times, so he decided to just practice songs in the concert hall. 

Ryan and Sharpay didn’t have that many rich friends. The Evans family stuck out, Vance and Derby were actually in love and it wasn’t just about money. Sharpay wasn’t a try hard and she did what she wanted. She didn’t need any of them. Ryan was very humble and not materialistic, and the obvious, his sexuality. Ryan used to get ruthlessly bullied during the summers but Sharpay defended him with her whole heart. After Sharpay told them off they lost interest in bullying Ryan. Before Gabriella came to East High, drawing together the geeks, jocks, and the theater kids, Ryan was lonely so while everybody was working, he was alone. 

Ryan was tired of singing so he decided to text Chad. “Hope you have a good day at work, meet me in my room later.” He clicked send and put his phone down. Ryan didn’t know that Fulton kept their phones in his office. Mistaking it for his phone, Fulton picked up Chad’s phone. He was going to put it down until he read Ryan Evans. “Meet me in my room later?” He whispered. “Oh-“ He came to realization. He placed the phone down. He always had a feeling that Ryan was but he wasn’t sure. He decided to leave it alone. 

Sharpay came back from the spa and went to go find Ryan. She found him asleep on the piano. She sat next to him and tapped him. “Hurry up we have dinner with the executives tonight.” She reminded him. “Do I have to?” He grumbled. “Yes, they have a daughter our age.” She continued to shake him. They went back to their suites and changed into their dinner apparel. “Sharpay, Ryan you guys have to be extra nice to her, we want her parents to sign the contract.” Derby reminded them while hooking her necklace. The Evans family made their way down to the dining hall. 

As soon as they left, Chad got on break and ran to the elevator that lead to the suites. “I suppose you’re looking for Mr. Evans?” Fulton said, watching him from his desk. Chad was confused. “He’s at a last minute dinner.” He told Chad. “And no, I do not mean Vance.” Fulton smirked and back to work. Chad was paralyzed and clueless as to how Fulton knew. 

Sharpay, Ryan, Vance, and Derby were anxiously waiting. In came a stunning girl with shoulder length brown hair came in. She wore a sparkly black tight dress. She sat down in between Sharpay and Ryan. “Hi, I’m Athena.” She smiled and shook Sharpay’s hand. She whispered into her ear. “I aspire to be like your family. You guys don’t care what anybody thinks and you’re still on top.” Athena smiled. She shook Ryan’s hand and greeted him. 20 minutes into the dinner they could tell something about her was different. She spoke for herself, and didn’t talk business all the time. Sharpay and Ryan exchanged looks. 

Ryan remembered his invitation to Chad. “May I be excused?” Ryan asked. “Me too.” Sharpay added. “Sure but bring Athena with you guys.” Vance said, trying to make sure this deal went through. All three of them went up to Sharpay’s suite and sat her down on an ottoman. “We have taken a liking to you.” Sharpay said. “Are you guys trying to have sex with me?” Athena’s eyes lit up as she joked. Ryan and Sharpay laughed. “No I’m gay and Sharpay’s straight and we are siblings...” He explained. “I’m not straight.” She joined in on the laughter. “My parents actually wanted me to date Ryan but I could tell he didn’t swing my way.” She told them. “Are you guys thinking what I’m thinking?” Sharpay asked.

“If you’re both closeted you should ‘date’ to get the suspicion off of you.” Sharpay planned. “Wait you’re not out?” Athena asked Ryan. Ryan shook his head. Athena laughed. “I’m okay with it if you are.” She told Ryan. “But what about Chad?” Ryan asked Sharpay. “You can tell him if you want.” Sharpay shrugged. “Oh shit Chad!” Ryan yelled. “I’ll be right back.” He grabbed his jacket and ran to go find Chad. 

He ran down to Fulton’s office. “Fulton I need Chad Danforth, it’s urgent.” He said. “Ahh yes, the Danforth that was running to your room earlier.” Fulton smiled. Ryan realized that he had Chad’s phone on his desk and read the message. “Can you not tell my parents about this?” He admitted to it and sat down. “They don’t know yet.” He told Fulton. “Mr. Evans, Ryan, I can assure you they do.” Fulton told him. “But Mr. Danforth will be off in 15 minutes. Do what you want with that.” Fulton added. Ryan ran up to his room and ordered room service so when Chad was off they could dessert.


	4. Sneaking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it’s been a whileee. between going back to school and editing it’s been stressful but here’s chapter 4. a little short but i’m trying my best lmao. it is dedicated to ave <3

Chad grabbed his ID card and clocked out and quickly ran up to Ryan’s suite. He knocked on the door and waited for Ryan to answer. As soon as Ryan opened the door Troy came around the corner with the room service. They all stared at eachother. “So you’re just not going to leave...” Chad broke the painfully awkward silence. “Right, my bad.” He left the cart and walked away. 

“Does he know?” Ryan asked while pulling the cart. “Yeah...” Chad said, grabbing his fork. After a while they finished their dessert. Ryan gave Chad “The look.” Which meant he wanted to have sex. Chad stood up and moved the room service cart out of the way. 

He started to unbutton his top and Ryan finished the job. Chad helped Ryan unbutton his top. The shirts flew to the ground. Ryan grabbed his jaw and sloppily kissed him, his tongue exploring parts that have never been explored before. Chad unbuttoned his pants and kicked them off, not breaking the kiss. Ryan pulled off his boxers with his pants, still throwing his clothes to the floor. 

Chad sucked, bit, and licked all over Ryan’s neck, forcing a moan out of him. Hearing Ryan moan added fuel to his fire. Chad whipped out his dick and Ryan started to rapidly jerk it. “Hold on, s-slow down.” Chad’s words started to slur. He took the rubber and from off his wrist and shook his beautifully curly hair and put it in a man bun and propped himself up. Ryan spun his tongue around Chad’s tip. Chad squeezed his eyes shut, overwhelmed with pleasure. Ryan’s head bobbed up and down. Chad let out a loud groan. Ryan picked up his pace. He lightly sucked all over Chad’s dick. Chad was on his climax. He gripped the sheets and was whispering profanity under his breath. Ryan stopped, leaving him on the edge of his orgasm. Chad collapsed down on the bed. “Oh come on!” He yelled. He grabbed Ryan’s head and guided him back down to his dick. Ryan continued to go down on his achingly hard dick. In 10 seconds Chad began to cum. Ryan licked him clean. “Shower?” Ryan asked. Ryan stood and extended his hand out to pull Chad up. They stepped into the shower and turned on the steamy hot water. Before Ryan could grab the soap Chad turned him around and kissed him. They showered up and changed into clothes, Chad wanted to leave but Ryan wanted him to stay and watch a movie. Chad didn’t want to say no so he sat down next to Ryan and watched some random 60’s movie. Chad fell asleep with Ryan asleep on top of him. Chad woke up with his arm wrapped around Ryan. “Fuck...” He said. He gently placed Ryan down and put on his uniform. His classmates would be arriving at any minute and he needed to hurry up so they wouldn’t see him leaving Ryan’s room. Chad made it down in the kitchen just in time. He swiped his identification card and put on his apron. 

As soon as Troy came in Sharpay ran in. “Bolton! Follow me!” She quickly moved her hand back and forth, calling him. Troy clocked in then walked out the double doors. He looked back at Chad, begging for prayer. Sharpay sat him down in a chair, sitting in behind her father’s desk. “I’m promoting you, all I need in return is for you to sing with me for the Star Dazzle Awards.” She said, with a warm smile. “Me? Why me? What about Ryan?” He asked. “Well I need you.” She told him. She stared deep into his blue eyes and smiled, trying to persuade him. “Here’s the keys to your golf cart and your locker...Now get out of my office.” She handed him the two keys.

Troy walked back to kitchen and up to Chad. “Well?” Chad asked. “What did she want?” Chad said, wiping off the counter. “She promoted me. I need to clear out my stuff and then go see Fulton.” He said, still confused as to why she would choose him. “What is she up to?” Chad thought to himself. He continued to clean off the tables. 

After Chad got off of work on Friday and he snuck off into Ryan’s room. He knocked on the door and opened it to see Ryan and Athena sitting on the bed. “Hey!” Ryan called to him with his mouth stuffed with popcorn. “We’re watching a movie.” He pat the bed to summon Chad. Chad started intensely at Ryan. “I feel like I’m interrupting something...” Athena pulled down her shirt and put on her slippers. “Good night!” Athena said, walking down the hall to her room. “Ryan what is your sister doing?” Chad asked and sat down next to Ryan. “She promoted Troy out of nowhere.” He told him. “From what I heard from her she wants him off of the employee side for the Star Dazzle Awards.” Ryan flicked another piece of popcorn into his mouth. 

Chad kicked off his shoes and turned around onto the bed and laid down on Ryan’s stomach. He tried to follow along with the movie but it was a random musical. His eyes fluttered off to sleep. Ryan looked down at him to check if he was asleep. Ryan hugged him tighter and kissed his forehead.


End file.
